Paralyzed
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Dedicated to suicide prevention month. Chase has been picked on for as long as he could remember. But things go from bad to the worst possible. This isn't a game anymore. These are threats. Will Chase be able to overcome this? Or will he be paralyzed... forever? Rated high teen (For death threats, attempts of suicide, cutting, and smoking.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is gonna be dedicated to suicide prevention month. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chase's POV:**

I try to cover up my bloody nose with my hand as I walk up our driveway. No way was I going to let Mr. Davenport see this. No way was I going to let any of my siblings see it either. I open the door. Thankfully, no one is in the living room or kitchen so I race into the bathroom. I lock the door and stare at myself in the mirror.

 _"Okay, on the count of three, Chase, remove your hand so you can see how bad it's bleeding,"_ I say to myself. Then I start counting in my head. _"One, two... three!"_ I quickly remove my hand. I look in the mirror at myself and there is blood dripping down from my nose onto the sink. I grab two tissues. One to hold my nose so that it will stop the bleeding and one to clean up the mess I made on the sink.

As soon as I clean up the mess on the sink. I tilt my head back. This usually helps the bleeding to stop. How did I get a bloody nose? Well, I'll tell you how. There are always a group of kids making fun of me at school. At first, it was more like teasing, but it's been so bad recently. I told one of the bullies to stop today. He looked at me in anger and sucker-punched me right in the nose.

I started to cry a little. They mocked me even then. I told them I was going to go tell one of my teachers but they threw me up against the lockers and said, "Tell anyone about this, and you'll _never_ live it down, Chase." They spat in my face before putting me down. Again, normally this would be when I go tell an adult and I never worry about this ever again. But I can't. It's like I'm paralyzed. You can try to move but you physically can't. You're stuck.

The bleeding stops and I put the tissues in the garbage can. I throw a few items on top of the tissues so if anyone were to look into the trashcan, they'd see random stuff not a bunch of blood stained tissues. I open the door of the bathroom and turn off the lights. I head back into the living room. Tasha is in the kitchen. "Hey Chase! How was school?" She asks"It was fine," I reply.

I sat on the couch and notice my phone on the coffee table. I grab it and turn it on. There is a whole bunch of text notifications on my screen. Confused, I unlock my phone and start reading them:

 **Unknown Caller** **(1)845-322-8070:**

 **You're so stupid Chase.**

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-367-4512:**

 **You're so short and ugly.**

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-412-6780:**

 **No one likes you.**

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-255-7032:**

 **You're such a nerd, Chase. Who wants to be friends with someone as stupid as you?**

Who would say something like this to me? Tears start to form in my eyes. "Chase, you okay?" Tasha asks. I must have been so baffled that she must have sensed something was wrong. I clear my throat. "No, I'm fine. I was just reading a really sad meme on Instagram," I lie. "Aw! Okay," She says with a smile.

I swallowed hard. I hate lying to my family. But, what choice do I have? One by one, I delete the messages from my phone. Hopefully, this was only a one time thing. I then blocked the callers so that they couldn't text me anymore. That should take care of that. I get up from the couch with my phone and head back down into the lab.

I hear my phone go off one more time:

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-640-3123:**

 **Go kill yourself.**

I'm struck. Paralyzed. Someone said this to me. This was real. This was no longer some kids who just "pick on me" this was serious. I quickly block that caller. When I turn off my phone again. I start to cry as hard as I could. I lay on the floor and cry myself to sleep.

 **I found a way to get my fanfics up! Yay! But I will only be working on this one until I get my new computer next week. I hope you guys are going to enjoy this fic.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree's POV:**

I walk into the lab and I find Chase on the floor. Confused, I bend down and start to shake him. "Wake up, Chase!" I exclaim. I thought he had passed out. But he opens his eyes slowly. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you had passed out or something," I say as I help him off the floor.

"Thanks," He says with a crack in his voice. "Are you alright?" I ask. He nods. "Yeah." I look into my younger brother's eyes. He doesn't look okay. What was he doing on the floor? But I didn't have the time to ask. "I just wanted to let you know that my new boyfriend is coming over later," I tell Chase.

"What happened to Alex?" Chase asks. Alex was my ex-boyfriend. He was cheating on me with Kara. "I broke up with him. My new boyfriend is a sweetheart though. You'll love him," I explain. My phone started to ding. "Eeek! He's here!" I exclaim. I motion for Chase to come upstairs with me. We both went on the elevator and when we reached the main floor, I start to super speed to the door.

When I get to the door, I fix my hair and smooth out my outfit. Then, I open the door wide. "Hey babe!" I exclaim. "Babe!" He exclaims. He hugs me and then kisses me passionately on the lips. I let go and smile. "Chase! Come in here!" I yell to my brother who is still trying to get out of the elevator. "Yeah Br-" Chase starts. He has a look of horror on his face when he sees my boyfriend and I. "Chase this is Adrian. My new boyfriend." ( **A/N: Adrian is portrayed by Noah Centineo** )

 **Chase's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Adrian was Bree's new boyfriend!? Adrian has been the guy that's been bullying me since day one. The jerk doesn't deserve my sister! "Chase! Hey! What's up?" Adrian asks as if nothing is going on. "Not much," I reply. Normally around this time, I'd be telling my sister how much of a jerk Adrian is. But I haven't seen my sister this happy in a long time. I don't want to be the one to ruin this relationship. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. Besides, maybe since Adrian is starting to date my sister, he'll stop bullying me.

"I'm gonna go get dressed for our date and I'll be right back down, Dri," Bree said to Adrian as she kissed his cheek. "Okay, babe," He says as he kisses her on the lips for a few seconds. I look away from both of them. I have to be honest, it hurts seeing my sister with him. He's not right for her. Bree heads upstairs. "Listen, Adrian. I don't want to cause any trouble. So you stop picking on me and I won't say anything to Bree," I tell Adrian as soon as Bree is out of sight.

Adrian scoffs. "Please. Bree's an idiot. I'm just dating her so I can get close to her friend Kara. I'm planning on dumping her in a few days." I look at him with wide eyes. "Adrian, you can't! My sister really likes you. She hasn't been this happy in a while!" I protest. "You're going to keep your mouth shut, dork. And it's not like she'll listen to you anyway. You're a dumb nerd with no friends. No one likes you. Deal with it," Adrian says as he grabs my shirt. He lets go and I fall to the floor.

"Go kill yourself, dork," Adrian whispers as I get up from the floor. I gasp. I knew it! He was the one that sent that text message to me. Bree comes back down the stairs. "I'm ready!" She exclaims. "You look beautiful, babe!" Adrian exclaims. He grabs her and pulls her in for a long kiss. Then she hugs him. Adrian faces me while she's hugging him and he gives me a smirk.

She lets go of him and holds his hand. "Come on. Lets get out of here." They start heading for the door. "Bye Chase!" My sister exclaims. "Bye Chase, nice seeing you!" Adrian says as he gives me a big fat fake smile. I close the door behind them. I stand by the doorway, sink down onto the floor, cover my face with my hands, and start to cry.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short. But I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Update will be out soon. :) (Again, this is the only fanfic I'm working on for now, but I'm getting my new computer in very shortly.)**

 **Review responses:**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Suicide prevention month is going on right now. Basically, it's a month of encouragement. My friend had encouraged a few people already this month and have talked a few out of suicide. I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfic so far. :)**

 **Susz: I know... Tell me about it...**

 **LovetheLORD: Yeah. And your fanfic was awesome! Can't wait for more.**

 **Teeloganroryflan: Thank you!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase's POV:**

I didn't feel like going to school today. The texting had been non-stop all night. I had to mute my phone so that my siblings couldn't hear the dings. I kept blocking the numbers, but new ones were popping up. The most common ones were saying: Kill yourself, Chase. You're nobody.

But, I had to go to school. I couldn't let anyone know about this. Besides, it's not like its important or anything. It's not like I'm important. So we went to school. During my lunch break was the worst.

I couldn't eat in the cafeteria. I had tears in my eyes. Adrian and his friends had picked on me all morning. I had a few bruises on my arms from getting beat up. Good thing I had a long sleeve shirt stuffed in my locker for emergencies like this.

I pick a place I knew no one would ever look. In the tallest tree in the school parking lot. Everyone was is too afraid to climb the tree because it's so high up, but I've surprisingly have taught myself to get over it. Besides, it's not like the tree is going to beat me up. Why should I be afraid of it?

I climb to a very high branch. I sit on one of them branches and open my lunch. I've been taking my own lunch lately. It's easier to get out of the cafeteria faster before Adrian and his goons could realize I was gone.

I dug into my paper bag and took out my ham and cheese sandwich. I took a big bite out of my sandwich and look up at the sky. It looks like it was going to rain but the mood of the sky was my mood. Sad and depressing. It kind of made me feel good that someone else was having a bad day too.

Then the tree started to shake. I could tell someone was trying to climb up. I stop eating and hold my breath. _"Please don't be Adrian, please don't be Adrian,"_ I think to myself.

I don't even look. I just close my eyes and start screaming. They did the same. But it didn't sound like Adrian. I mean, why would Adrian scream? And why would his scream sound so girly?

I open my eyes. It was a girl! She had brown hair that was in a high pony tail with dark brown eyes. "What are you doing!?" I ask almost yelling. "Shhh!" She says as she covers my mouth with her hand. "They're going to find out," She whispers.

She takes her hand off of my mouth. "Who?" I ask in a whisper. She points to someone across the grass. It was Adrian and his idiots. I roll my eyes. "They're gonna find out," I whisper to her. She shakes her head. "Not if you shut up and keep quiet," She whispers back.

"Where are you, you little twerp?" Adrian yells. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me or the brown haired girl. But like she had told me to, I keep quiet. Then I hear a familiar voice call Adrian's name. It was Bree.

"Over here babe!" Adrian exclaims. He shoos his friends away. "What are you doing out here?" She asks as she approached him. "Just getting some fresh air," Adrian lies to her. Bree smiles and kisses him for what seemed like a really long time. The brown hair girl pretends to gag.

"I love you, baby," Adrian tells my sister. She smiles and gives him another kiss on the lips. I can't believe he was lying right to my sister's face. I turn away. I couldn't bear to watch it. Adrian takes Bree's hand and they went inside.

"Cost is clear," The brown haired girl says. "Good," I breathe. "You don't like Adrian either, huh?" She asks. "I hate him. He's been bullying me for a long time," I tell her. She nods. "Same. Well, ever since I came to this school about a month ago."

I knew she looked familiar but I also knew she was new to the school. I've only seen her a few times. I don't have her in any of my classes since she's a freshmen, but I've heard she's the smartest girl in her grade.

"Sorry about scaring you before. I was trying to find a place to hide from him and his friends," She explains. "Same here, actually. I've been eating lunch up here for a few days. That's how bad it's been getting," I confess. "Oh, I'm so sorry," She says softly. I shrug. "I'm used to it, I guess," My voice begins to crack.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think they're just jealous. I've heard about you. You're the smartest kid in tenth grade," She tells me. "Thanks. And I heard you were the smartest kid in 9th," I say. She nods. "That's me."

There is an awkward pause. "What's your name?" She asks after a few moments of silence. "Chase. Chase Davenport," I tell her. "Well, Chase. It was a pleasure hiding with you. I hope we can do it again sometime," The girl says with a smile.

She started to climb down the tree. "Wait!" I exclaim. She looks up. "I-I didn't catch your name," I say. She smiles. "Elyse," She tells me. "Elyse Waters." ( **A/N: Elyse is portrayed by Bailee Madison.** ) I smile. "It was nice meeting you Elyse." She smiles and continues to climb down.

When she gets down she starts to walk inside. I sigh and look up at the sky again. I feel a drop of rain on my cheek. I smile. Maybe I had a friend to get me through this. I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket. I turn it on. I got a text message. I unlock my phone to read it:

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-212-9080:**

 **I think you need to know that you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life. I think you and a knife would go pretty good together. Maybe if you had some scars, it'd improve your appearance. Dork.**

After I read that, I feel something in my back pocket. I get whatever is in there out. I hold it in my hand. It is a pocket knife. Adrian and his gang must have put it in my pocket without me noticing when they were beating me up.

I stare at the knife. My conscience is telling me to do it. I roll up my sleeve and open the knife. I place it on my skin. A hesitate for a second, but then I begin to burn with anger. With just one swipe, I cut my skin.

Red starts to ooze. But I don't really feel the pain. The only pain I feel is the pain dwelling in my chest. I have the urge to do it again. Swipe, swipe, swipe. I take my other arm and do the same. All of these gashes over me makes me feel really good for some reason.

I try one more time. This time, with the big knife. I place it on my skin and get ready to swipe. But then, my phone buzzes. I look at my phone. I have to go back into school. Class is about to start.

I put the knife in my back pocket and I roll down my sleeves. They are still bleeding, but as long as it doesn't bleed through a lot, I shouldn't have a problem. I gather my lunch and my phone and climb down the tree. _"It felt good. Maybe I should do it again when I get home,"_ I thought to myself.

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Thanks! Your update is here.**

 **LovetheLORD: I know! I'm the writer and even I feel bad for everyone right now.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: LOL, yes, he's a real big jerk.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase's POV:**

It's been three weeks since I've starting cutting myself and I can't stop. I had huge gashes all over me. At first it felt good that I was finally man enough to do this, but now it's like a habit. I've also started to smoke. I keep getting more and more threats. Some are starting to be more severe than others. Like overdosing on drugs or pills or even hanging myself.

I didn't tell anyone this, but one night I was about to commit suicide. No one was home and Mr. Davenport's pill were right in front of me and so was a glass of water to chug them down. I reached for the pills but Elyse called me. I didn't do it.

Elyse and I are really good friends. She gets me. A few times I've wanted to ask her out, but every time I try to muster enough courage, I get a text from Adrian saying that I'm the ugliest human that's ever walked the earth or something like that.

Things with Adrian and Bree are getting worse too. Bree is still so blind to realize that Adrian is a jerk. Every time she goes out with him, she claims things are getting really serious. I just simply smile and nod. I know I should tell her but I don't want to hurt her. I know she'll be hurt eventually but I don't think I should be the one to tell her…

So I was eating up and our tree. (Elyse has been eating up there with me.) I was patiently waiting for her to come. I glance at my phone. Texts were flowing in, but I ignore them and look at the time. It's 12:55. Five minutes before class starts again.

Where was Elyse? I was just talking to her on Saturday. I texted her on Sunday and she replied quickly. But where was she today? I wait a few more minutes, reading the texts from Adrian and his friends while smoking a cigarette. Then, the bell rings.

I sigh, gather my stuff, and climb down the tree. I inhale the smoke one more time and throw it in the garbage can. I put a few pieces of mint gum in my mouth and head inside.

As soon as the day was over, I look everywhere for Elyse. I catch a glimpse of Elyse's cousin, Ben. Ben was a senior, but he was really nice actually. I walk over to him. "Hey," I say. He turns and says, "Oh, hey Chase." He closes his locker.

"So… where's Elyse?" I ask him. He sighs. "Elijah finally passed," He says with tears filling his eyes. I look at him in shock. Elyse had told me about her younger brother Elijah who was battling stage four cancer. She told me that the doctors said he had about four more months. I guess they were wrong…

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. When will she be back in school?" I ask him. "Tomorrow. Her parents are making her go back. She doesn't want to though. They have been thinking about moving back to their hometown. That's where most of our family is," Ben explains.

Elyse moving? I couldn't let this happen. She was everything to me. "Um, how much are they convinced?" I ask. Ben shrugs. "Her dad is looking out for some houses so probably soon."

"I gotta go. Thanks for the information Ben. Sorry for your loss," I tell him and I turn and walk away. "Hey, Chase! Where are you going?" Leo asks as he stops me. "Going to Elyse's house. Her younger brother passed away," I explain to him. "Whoa! Tell her I'm sorry for her loss," Leo says with a look of sympathy on his face. I nod.

As I walk out the school, I hear Adrian's friends say, "So did you hear Elyse's brother died? He probably couldn't take her anymore and figured he had nothing else to live for." They all snickered. I wanted to throw them across the hall. Normally, I'd probably turn into Spike but I was so sad I couldn't let my anger consume me.

I walk out of the school and start heading towards Elyse's house. She lives a few blocks from the school. When I get there, I walk up the driveway. When I get to the driveway, I sigh and knock on the door.

It takes a few moments but someone opens the door. It is Elyse's older brother, Zac. His eyes look red and puffy. "Hey Zac. I'm really sorry about Elijah. Is there any way that I can talk to Elyse?" I ask him. "She doesn't really want to see anyone right now," He replies. "Well, can you please tell her it's her best friend?" I ask.

Zac sighs and signals me to hold on for one minute. He closes the door and calls for his mom to get Elyse. Elyse's mom yells up the stairs to Elyse saying that I was there. A few minutes later, I hear faint footsteps coming down the stairs.

Someone opens the door again. It's Elyse. She stood before me with tears in her eyes still. Her hair was in a messy high pony tail. Without saying anything, I just hug her. She cries in my arms. "It hurts, Chase," She whispers. "I know," I whisper back to her. I rub her back as she continues to cry in my arms.

She lets go after a minute or two and dries some of her tears away. "Um," She says with a sniff. "Do you wanna come in?" She asks. I nod. She opens the door wide enough to let me in.

We go into the living room and sit on her couch. "So… What happened?" I ask. "It was Saturday night, eleven o'clock. We were visiting him in the hospital when something went wrong. Some of the machines started to beep out of control and a bunch of nurses scurried in. They tried to help him all they could but after that the beeping stopped and became constant. He just… died. He looked into our eyes one more time and he was gone," Elyse explains in tears.

"Oh my gosh," I say again. "I don't know why God would just take him away like that. He still had four months to live. I still wanted to be able to tell him that it was gonna be okay but instead… I-it wasn't," She says as she starts to cry again. "But… I know he's in a better place now. That's my assurance. He's in a place where he can't feel pain anymore."

"You honestly believe that?" I ask her. She nods. "If anything this whole experience has taught me is faith." I don't really know how Elyse isn't yelling at this so called God right now. He took away her brother for crying out loud! "He loves me, Chase. And He loves you too," Elyse whispers.

"So… when's the funeral?" I ask changing the subject. "Tomorrow. Do you think you can be there?" She asks. I nod. "Of course." "Thank you, Chase" She whispers as she gives me another long hug. Tears roll down my face as we hug.

As soon as she lets go, I say goodbye to her, I tell her family I'm sorry for their loss, and I leave. I start walking home. When Elyse's house is out of sight, I pull out my lighter and a cigarette. I quickly light it and put it in my mouth. Elyse believes in this God? Please… But I guess if that's what she believes I have to respect that.

I had a lot on my mind though. I had to prepare for this funeral. Before I got home my phone dings. I dig it out of my pocket and it reads:

 **Unknown Caller (1)845-460-0120:**

 **Worthless.**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic so far. It's getting good, I'll tell you that much, huh? Updating today so I can be finished with another chapter. I'm going to try and publish the whole fanfic by October 1** **st** **since September is suicide prevention month. But anyway, here's the review responses:**

 **LovetheLORD: It just got worse…**

 **Susz: I know. Our poor Chasey. Here's your update**

 **Guest: Your update is here!**

 **Glittercat33: I know! I love him but at the same time, I hate him.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is going to be a little short but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

 **Chase's POV:**

Mr. Davenport had agreed to let me skip school today because of Elijah's funeral. Adam was jealous because I got to skip which is really rude of him, but then again Adam is always rude, Leo were really depressed about it. Knowing what it would probably feel like if any of us died.

Bree is nowhere to be found. None of us have seen her since yesterday morning before school. She didn't come home but she texted Mr. Davenport that

I get dressed in the bathroom. I take off my shirt and take a look at myself in the mirror. The cuts look may look really bad to me but I see them as battle scars. It's like they're something I'm proud of for some reason.

I get on my silk suit and tie my black shoes. I was ready. "You look nice, honey," Tasha says as I walk into the kitchen. "Thanks, Tasha," I say with a faint smile. "Please tell Mrs. Waters I'm really sorry for her loss," Tasha says. I nod. "I will."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" Mr. Davenport asks as he comes into the kitchen. I shake my head. "No, I'll walk. Besides, the graveyard is only a few blocks from our house. "Okay, be safe," Mr. Davenport says.

I walk out of our house and close the door behind me. I grab a box of cigarettes out of my coat pocket as I walk. I stare at them. Is today really a good day to be smoking? I mean, I'm on my way to a funeral. I put the box back in my pocket. I didn't want my breath smelling like smoke.

When I got to the funeral, I found Elyse and her family instantly. Elyse had a long black dress on. As soon as I see her, I run and give her a hug. "Thanks for coming," She whispers. "No problem," I whisper back. I give a hug to her parents and her older brother.

Then, the funeral starts. The pastor preached for a good forty five minutes. I wasn't really paying attention. My mind has been active twenty four seven. But every chance I got, I'd try my best to listen.

As soon as the funeral is over, Elyse introduces me to some of her old friends and Ben's family. Then, she asks me to go on a walk. I really couldn't pass that up. Besides, I really need to talk to her.

So, we start walking. "So, Ben told me you guys are moving?" I say. She stops for a moment and then continues walking. "Elyse? Is it true?" I ask. Now it's my turn to stop walking. She stops and turns to look at me. She looks deep into my eyes. I can feel them penetrating my heart.

"When?" I ask. She stays silent. "When!?" I ask, almost yelling. I lower my voice, I don't think now is the time to yell. "Two days," She whispers. "And when were you planning on telling me?" I ask with a bit of anger rising in my voice. "That's kind of why I asked if you wanted to go on a walk," She replies quietly.

I sigh. "Elyse, you're my only friend. You've been the only one that's made me feel… happy these past few months. How am I supposed to just be fine with you leaving?" I ask her.

"But Chase… Ever since I met you, you've seemed more put together than I was. I mean, Adrian has been bothering you since day one and you haven't let all of his stupidity get to your head," Elyse says. "I look up to you, Chase."

Part of my heart crumbles. Truth is, I've been lying to Elyse ever since I met her. I just can't tell her that now… "Chase, thank you for always being there for me. You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for," She says. Then she gives me a hug. I embrace her and tears roll down my cheek. I can't believe I'm losing her.

We are both crying as we let go. Now would be my chance to kiss her, but I can't. I just can't. We hug one more time and say our final goodbyes. That was it. I walk home alone. I feel the wind on my face and a few drops of rain on my head. I glance up at the grey sky. This day has been the worst.

I feel my cigarette box in my pocket, I take it out and throw it in a trashcan near the sidewalk. Then, I made it back to the house. I sigh before I open the door. What am I going to tell my family? How am I going to explain this whole thing with Elyse? I guess I'll just have to take it one step at a time…

I open the door and I look at my family with confusion. Bree, Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Tasha are all in the living room. Bree is crying her eyes out and almost everyone looks at me.

"Um… what happened?" I ask as I close the door behind me and walk over to the couch. "A-Adrian d-dumped me," Bree says in between sobs. "Oh, Bree, I'm so sorry…" I say.

I knew that this was going to happen… I knew she was going to be crushed no matter what. But what I didn't understand was why everyone had a shocking look on their face like there was more… Wait… was there?

"Is there something else…?" I ask.

Bree nods and Mr. Davenport says, "I'd say so." "So…" I start as I cross my arms, "What is it?" Bree wipes away some of her tears and says very quietly, "I-I'm pregnant."

 **WHOA! Just dropped a cliffie on you guys. I think I'm only going to do about three more chapters but SPOILER ALERT: There's DEFINETLY going to be a sequel so stay tuned.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Susz: Oh my, I'm so sorry for your loss. Here is your update…**

 **LovetheLORD: It just got sadder…. And great! I can't wait! (LOL that rhymed)**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost guys, two more chapters after this one, I think. Two or one, I'm not sure yet, but I'll let y'all know! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chase's POV:**

I look at my sister is shock. "Pregnant!? How? When? Who?" I ask as I start to pace around the room. "A-Adrian got me p-pregnant," She says. I knew it! Anger was rising inside of me. I'm surprised Spike hasn't come out full force.

"How?" I ask as I feel my voice getting deeper. "A week or two ago. I don't really remember what happened I just… I woke up in a bed with him right beside me," She explains as she bursts out in tears again.

"Where were you yesterday then?" Leo asks. "I was out with my friends, I had felt so sick for the past few days. They suggested I took a pregnancy test and I did and… It came back positive. I just fell apart because earlier on that day, Adrian broke up then I heard he was dating Kara. And I don't even have the guts to tell him," Bree replies.

Without Bree saying another word, I march out of the house and slam the door. Right around this time is when Adrian is playing football in the park. I walk to the park and sure enough, Adrian is playing football with the other idiots. Kara is in the bleachers cheering him on.

I approach him with no fear in my eyes. "Adrian!" I yell. He looks over at me. As I get closer he asks, "What do you want, twerp?" "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I ask in rage. Adrian shrugs. "Let me give you the answer, as always: YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGANT," I yell.

"What!?" Kara yells from the bleachers and starts to march down to Adrian. "Why didn't you tell me this!?" She yells. "I didn't even know!" Adrian yells back to her. "Oh really? Because Bree said that she woke up one morning and you both were in the same bed," I remind him.

"Why would you do that to Bree?" Kara asks. "I didn't even know you were dating her before me." "Well, I broke up with her to get to you," Adrian says. Kara and I both look at him with wide eyes. He looks at us surprised. I don't think he was supposed to say that…

"So you'd take advantage of Bree just like how Alexander did?" Kara asks in shock. "You weren't supposed to find out," Adrian murmurs. "Well guess what? I didn't find out from Bree or any of my other friends, I found out from you. You ruined this relationship. Adrian, I think it's safe to say that I'm breaking up with you," Kara replies as she turns to leave.

"Come on, Kar-Kar," Adrian says as he grabs her hand. She flings his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She exclaims. Kara turns to me. "Please tell Bree that I'm so sorry and to text me as soon as possible." I nod.

When Kara leaves, Adrian turns to me and looks at me in anger. "You," He starts as he comes closer to me. "Are ruining my life." I back up a bit. "You're ruining your own life," I snap back.

Adrian shakes his head. "In a matter of seconds, I can get a new girlfriend, have new clothes, and get new video games. But you… can't. Because you're worthless, stupid, an idiot. The world is never going to except you Chase. No one is. At the end of the day, you'll always be this little piece of nothing. You think you're being the angle little brother by standing up to me about what happened with Bree? You're not. It just makes you look weaker. To everyone, you're a leaf. You fall and get stomped on by everyone else."

Tears start to roll down my eyes. "So you're going to do us all the favor and just kill yourself. Life will be easy for everyone once you do," He whispered. With that said, I run home as fast as I could. He was right, I don't mean anything to anyone. That's why my family ignores me, why I let Adrian pick on me, and why the only friend I have is moving.

I get home and race into the bathroom. I open the cabinet and take out Mr. Davenport's pills. I take a Dixie cup from the drawer and I fill it with water. I take a bunch of pills out and toss them into my mouth. When I swallow them, I look at myself in the mirror. The tears still running down my face.

I exit the bathroom, knowing that I was going to collapse any minute. I walk into the kitchen and I start to feel it. "Chase? What's wrong?" Tasha asks. Then I collapse. I hear a few screams. But the very last thing I hear before surrendering myself to the darkness is Mr. Davenport yelling, "Call 911 now!"

 **Here we go… I'm almost in tears right now…**

 **Review responses:**

 **LovetheLORD: Yep. She's pregnant. But more on that will be in the sequel. ;)**

 **Susz: Oh snap is right. Here's your update.**

 **Guest: I know right!?**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	7. Chapter 7

**No POV:**

Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Bree, and Leo were running with Chase as he was getting rolled into the emergency room on a hospital bed. Chase was unconscious. The doctor said he would die if they didn't hurry things up.

When the doctors and the nurses got into the emergency room, Mr. Davenport and his family had to stop. Tasha was crying in her husband's arms, Leo and Adam were in tears, and Bree was screaming on the top of her lungs why. The doctors close the door and all the Davenport's can do is pray…

 **-Time skip-**

 **Chase's POV:**

 _Beep._ I hear a noise. _Beep._ Again, I hear the same noise. _Beep._ Okay, what the heck is that noise!? I move my fingers a bit. It feels like my whole body fell asleep. Then, my eyes flutter open. I look around. Where the heck am I!?

Then, I remember. It didn't work… I was still alive. "He's awake!" I hear someone yell. I turn my head. My family is there to greet me. "Chasey!" Adam yells. "Chase, you're alive!" Mr. Davenport exclaims. I smile faintly at them. It actually feels good to be alive again…

Bree looks me right in the eyes and starts crying. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again, Chase. You're my brother. You are my family. That's all I need in this pregnancy. No Adrian, no Kara, just you." I give Bree a hug and start to cry as well.

When she lets go, she smiles at me. "Chase, there is someone else who wants to see you," Tasha tells me. "Okay, send them in," I say. Leo opens the door and Elyse comes running in. Along with Zac who probably drove her.

"Chase!" Elyse exclaims as she rushes to my side. "Elyse," I say weakly. "We'll leave you two alone," Mr. Davenport says as he motions for everyone to leave the room. He closes the door behind him.

"Why'd you do it Chase?" Elyse asks as soon as the door closes. Why'd I kill myself?" I ask. "I know why you did that. But why'd you cut yourself and smoke?" She asks me. "How'd you find out about that?" I ask. "Well, one," She starts. She points to my scars all over my arm. "And two, I'm your best friend. I know everything," She replies.

I sigh. "I'm really sorry, Elyse. I should have told you this was going on." She was silent for a moment but then she says, "I still look up to you, Chase. You tried your best not to let Adrian get to you, you just goofed up a little in the end."

"You're the one I should look up to. You've been bullied by a whole bunch of people and you never let it go to you," I reason with her. She shook her head. "A couple years ago, I almost died too. I tried hanging myself in my bathroom but my brother found me just before I lost my final breath. They got me to the hospital just in the nick of time," She explains.

I look at her with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, I had no idea," I say breathlessly. "What happened?" "I found hope," She says almost in tears. "I realized how I may not be special to anyone on this earth, but that didn't matter. I was special to God. He cares about me and loves me when no one else will."

I was near tears. "H-how do I get this hope?" I ask her. She grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. She smiles at me and then she whispers, "I'll show you, Chase."

 **Okay, second to last chapter! But I have so many ideas for the sequel, it's not even funny.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chase's POV:**

I feel good. The hospital let me go home about a week ago. Each day, I've met with Elyse after school and we'd have a Bible study at her house. I even stepped foot in her church this past Sunday for the first time too.

I stopped cutting, I stopped smoking, and guess what? The text messages from Adrian and his friends stopped because Mr. Davenport got me a new phone with a new number.

Adrian hasn't been in school for a couple of days. Rumor has it he was expelled for reasons I can't go into now. Plus, his friends just stopped picking on me all together. They still ignore me and everything, but since they don't have a leader anymore, I guess they lost interest.

Bree went to the doctors to check up on her baby. Or should I say, babies. My sister is having twins! When she told us, our whole family started to scream. I was going to be an uncle to two little nieces or nephews!

And if any of you were wondering, Elyse and I finally shared our first kiss. When I went over to her house to tell her the news about the Bree, she got so excited that she jumped into my arms and kissed me on the lips. As soon as she let go, I told her I've been waiting for this moment for a while. She smiled, and kissed me again.

You may also want to ask how Elyse's family is doing. Like, if they're still heartbroken over Elijah. They still have that bit of sadness still as anyone who'd lost someone close to them would, but they're happy that he's finally in a place where there is no more pain.

As for Zac, he's gotten very close to my sister. Elyse and I always make kissing noises when they're together and we're always shipping the two of them together. Maybe they'll take our advice… He's the first guy I actually approve of Bree going out with.

The rest of my family is the same, but I asked them if they could come to church with me next week and they were really excited. I was glad my family was on board with my decision to become saved. Maybe there was a chance for them to be too.

As for me, I've never been this happy before in my life. My amazing family, my friends, and my life. It is definitely worth living for. So let me give you all a piece of advice: You are important to somebody. Even if you feel like everyone else doesn't seem to like you, you are. And overall, you are certainly most important to God.

 **-THE END**

 **So, the sequel will be released sometime this October. I may even release it today, we'll see. I have to update a few things like 30 Days. (I haven't updated that in so long.)**

 **But be on the lookout for the sequel! Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Remember: You're important.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
